1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that has an absorbent member configured to absorb liquid attached onto a nozzle forming surface of an ejecting head.
2. Related Art
As the above-mentioned liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, an ink jet type printer disclosed in JPA-2005-305845 has been known. The absorbent member of the printer moves in a direction along the nozzle forming surface relative to the ejecting head. Moreover, the absorbent member effectively absorbs ink attached to the nozzle forming surface, by sliding on the nozzle forming surface and driven-rotating at the time of the relative movement.
However, when the absorbent member remains in a state of containing the absorbed ink in large quantities, the absorbency of ink declines. For this reason, in order to squeeze the ink from the absorbent member, a configuration is considered which has a contact member capable of coming into contact with the rotating absorbent member. However, when the contact member comes into contact with the absorbent member, the absorbent member is hard to drive and rotate when sliding on the nozzle forming surface. For this reason, the contact member is unable to effectively squeeze the ink from the absorbent member. Thus, from the related art, it has been desired to suppress the decline of absorbency of the ink in the absorbent member.